


Drabble Collection

by LeanaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaM/pseuds/LeanaM
Summary: A collection of drabbles with various pairings, some prompt-based, some randomly inspired.





	1. Kneazles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For thefangirl2000 on Tumblr - Drarry_

* * *

  

**1\. Kneazles**

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He'd only just arrived home, expecting to find Draco sulking because work had kept him late yet again, but the sight before him was something else entirely.

Draco lay on the floor, half a dozen or so Kneazle kittens crawling all over him. He was smiling, teasing them with strings of brightly coloured twine as they tumbled and jumped and snuggled into him.

"What's going on?"

Draco stiffened, his smile instantly turning into a frown. "What time do you call this?"

Harry shrugged. "Late," he admitted. "That is not related to the explosion of Kneazles in our flat." He waited for an explanation and noticed, to his delight, that Draco's cheeks tinged a little pink. He did love to see his husband blush.

Draco carefully removed the Kneazles from his chest and sat up. He turned slightly to look at Harry, then focused his attention on the kittens again. "I found them," he said, a little defensively. "They were abandoned in some dank alley in Stratford. I couldn't just leave them. And it was too late to take them to the Magical Menagerie, so I brought them here." He lifted his chin defiantly, tensing a little as Harry made his way into the room and sat down beside him. The kittens immediately came over to explore him, except for one. It was black as coal and had beautiful grey eyes. That kitten hissed at him from Draco's lap, its claws coming out and retracting in an attempt to be menacing.

Harry reached out to scratch it behind the ears. "You won't scare me away, little one," he chuckled. Then he smiled up at Draco. "You really are just a giant cinnamon roll, aren't you?"

Draco sniffed. "I don't know what you mean." But he couldn't quite hide his smile. The little black Kneazle with his grey eyes refused to let go of Draco's robes when he finally stood up.

Harry eyed the creature, shaking his head, and sighed. He'd known where this was going the moment he'd seen Draco's face. "I suppose you could keep one," he offered. "After all, you've been thinking about getting a pet for ages."

The smile that bloomed on Draco's face was brighter than a thousand Lumos.


	2. Beautiful Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For blame-on-me on Tumblr - Druna_

* * *

  

**2\. Beautiful ruin**

 

* * *

 

 

She was different. She'd wear strawberries in her ears and stick her wand in her hair as if it wasn't a health hazard. She'd hum to herself as she walked around Hogwarts, her blue-and-bronze tie askew and one sock pooling around her ankle. She'd run into the Great Hall for breakfast, breathless, decaying leaves tangled in her hair and a smudge of something on her blushing cheek.

He'd noticed her long before she first spoke to him. Scatty Loony Lovegood, they called her, laughing behind her back, to her face, to the teachers. But that wasn't what had made him notice her.

It was the way her eyes glinted like hard steel whenever someone called her that nickname. It was the way she'd thrust her chin up, right before entering the Great Hall, unapologetically herself in defiance of public opinion.

She was free.

And then she'd started talking to him. Nobody did, these days. Except Snape, but he hardly counted. He just wanted to talk about his mission from the Dark Lord.

Luna was different. She'd said something about Nargles and Wrackspurts and he had been too surprised to retort with any conviction. And she'd just smiled and flitted away, dancing to her own tune.

She kept coming back. She'd sit next to him in the Library when he pretended to study, humming her toneless tunes and passing him slices of apple underneath the table. She'd run into him when he returned from the Room of Hidden Things and walk alongside him until he reached the dungeons. She'd find him in the second floor bathroom, crying, and just hold his hand in silence, no questions, no judgement.

She was innocence. Her smile was so pure it hurt to look at it.

"You shouldn't be talking to me," he said. She'd come up to him on their way to Hogsmeade and kept pace with him easily, no matter how big the steps he took. "You shouldn't be seen with me at all."

She shrugged and sent him one of those painfully beautiful smiles. "I like you. Why shouldn't I talk to you?"

Draco took a deep breath, the cold air turning to icicles in his lungs. "I don't want to ruin you," he said, and he was surprised by his own words. But they were true. She was the only innocence in his life, and he didn't want to taint her.

She laughed and tangled her fingers into his. "Oh, Draco, you couldn't ruin me if you tried."


	3. What meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For For ff-sunset-oasis - Thlaise_

* * *

**3. What meets the eye**

 

* * *

 

Blaise sauntered into the Slytherin common room and settled himself onto a sofa. He stretched out his legs and seemed to study his immaculately gleaming Dragonhide boots in the firelight.

Theo refocused his attention on his book with desperate determination. He would not be distracted by olive skin and dark eyes and impossibly long legs again. Blaise Zabini was everything he  _ didn't _ want. Caustic sarcasm and impertinent smirks poured into six feet of lithe, graceful gorgeousness.

It was unfair.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

The question forced Theo to look up. He petulantly placed a finger on a random place on the open pages and lifted a carefully bored expression at the speaker.

Blaise grinned at him.

_ Damn that grin. _

"I'm reading," Theo said. He wanted to say more but Blaise stretched his arms out over his head, making his sweater and shirt ride up and exposing a ripple of perfect olive stomach and all thoughts fled his mind. His eyes were riveted on that little bit of skin.

He'd seen more of Blaise, of course. One doesn't share a dorm for six years without ever seeing each other starkers. But he hadn't had such a damnable crush at the time.

Theo liked his lips unconsciously; then, with a blush of mortification, snapped his head up to look at Blaise, who eyed him speculatively.

Blaise let one hand trail slowly along his chest, abdomen and thighs until it came to rest just above his knee.

Theo couldn't help the lust flaring up in him and knew he had done a bad job of hiding it. His cheeks reddened even more and he turned his attention back to his book, teeth gritted, one hand clenched to a fist underneath the book. His shoulders tensed when he heard Blaise open his mouth as if to brace himself against the inevitable taunt.

"There's more where that came from," Blaise purred.

Theo swallowed. He closed his eyes for only a moment and shook his head quickly, as if to rid himself of an annoying thought.

"I don't plan on being another notch on your bedpost, Zabini," he muttered, more to himself than in response to Blaise's invitation.

But Blaise sat close enough to hear him and muttered, equally quietly, "Maybe there's more to me than what meets the eye."

Theo froze. He didn't dare look up. He didn't dare respond.

He heard the sofa creak and then a shadow fell over his book, making it impossible to even pretend to read. A warm breath ghosted over his cheek as Blaise moved forward, his lips almost touching Theo's ear.

"Maybe you'd like to find out?"


	4. Nosebleeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For dramionarry - Pansy x Hermione x Draco_

* * *

  

**4\. Nosebleeds**

 

* * *

 

 

Pansy looked up from her desk when the Floo flared to life with a welcoming smile. She'd been waiting ever since Hermione left for her return, though she'd never admit it. The smile froze when she noticed the bloodstains on Hermione's shirt. She sprang up and met her girlfriend in a few steps. Her hands went to Hermione's face, tilting it left and right to try and discover any injuries.

"Darling, what happened?"

Hermione let out a laugh that even to Pansy's untrained ear sounded quite false.

"I don't even get a welcome home kiss?"

Pansy pecked her on the nose to appease her, a little reassured when she couldn't find any evidence of injuries.

"What happened?" she repeated.

Hermione stepped out of her embrace and past Pansy, carefully avoiding her eyes as she answered, "The blood is just from a nosebleed; don't worry about it."

Pansy grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving the room.

"You're lying."

Hermione shook her head, but she didn't say anything.

"Tell me what happened," Pansy said, a steel edge to her voice.

"Just a nosebleed," Hermione repeated without much conviction. "Please let me go, Pans, I want to change out of these clothes."

Pansy gave in and let her escape.

Draco entered the living room from his office just as Hermione closed the door to their bedroom.

"I thought I heard Hermione's voice."

Pansy nodded. "She just went to change. Her clothes were all bloody." She paused, then said, with a significant look at Draco, "She said it was a nosebleed."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I never knew she suffered from nosebleeds."

Pansy sighed. "No, I didn't think so either." She sat down on the sofa and folded her arms, her eyes trained on the bedroom door. Draco nestled down beside her, his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist. He, too, focused his gaze on the bedroom door.

They waited.

They heard the shower turn on and run for a long time.

They waited.

They heard doors bang and soft curses.

They waited.

When Hermione finally came out again, freshly showered and clothed in her favourite Gryffindor sweater, they both stared at her expectantly. She fidgeted in the doorway, still avoiding to look at them.

Draco sighed and sat up, letting go of Pansy and holding his arms open towards Hermione, who accepted the wordless invitation with a barely suppressed sob.

"You had better tell us, you know," he murmured in her hair. "We'll find out one way or another."

And so she did. She'd visited the Weasleys for Sunday brunch and told them about their new relationship. They hadn't really taken it well. In fact, Molly had been so upset she'd hurled a pan at her, which she'd been too stunned to avoid. It had smacked her right in the face. The subsequent nosebleed had brought most of them back to their senses, and she'd left with her injuries treated and half-hearted promises to make an effort to accept both lovers in her life.

Pansy and Draco shared a dark look. Then Pansy's lips curled into a toothy smile. "I'll take care of it," she said, with menacing glee.

Hermione half turned on Draco's lap to face her. "Don't, please."

The smile melted off Pansy's face.

"We all knew this wasn't going to be easy," Hermione continued, "and we shouldn't make it any harder. They'll come around. I know they will."

Pansy looked at Hermione's pleading face and knew she had to give in. "Fine," she said with obvious reluctance. But as soon as Hermione's face was hidden in the crook of Draco's neck again, Pansy and Draco exchanged another look that spoke volumes. With a barely perceptible nod, they'd sealed Molly Weasley's fate. Nobody hurt the woman loved by a Slytherin and got away with it - let alone a woman loved by two Slytherins...


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For Anon on Tumblr - Drarry_

* * *

  

**5\. Nightmares**

 

* * *

 

 

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of Draco's voice. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, but didn't meet Draco's eyes.

"Nightmares."

His voice was no more than a soft whisper, but Draco still heard the tremor of lingering fear. Then Harry turned away from him again and continued to stare out of the window. He was sitting on the window sill, his arms around his knees. He was shivering. Draco conjured a blanket while he stepped up to Harry and draped it around his shoulders.

The shivers didn't stop.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head violently and Draco decided not to insist. Instead he pressed himself into the narrow space between Harry's back and the window frame, and wrapped his arms around his shivering boyfriend.

They sat together in silence for a long time. The sky had turned slighly pink by the time Harry had stopped shivering and was leaning back into him.

"I just keep seeing their faces." Harry's voice was so unexpected Draco gave a little jolt. He didn't say anything, though, just tightened his arms around Harry in encouragement.

"Everyone who died. Fred. Sirius. Remus. I see them every night. And then there's Ron, and Hermione, and Molly, and Kingsley, and they all keep grabbing me. And I feel myself falling apart, and then I wake up. Sometimes I feel like I'm tearing myself apart and I can't stop."

Draco kissed Harry's hair over and over again.

"I don't know what to do any more, Draco."

Draco let out a long breath, which ruffled Harry's hair into further disarray.

"We'll figure it out," he murmured. "We have time now."

And for the first time since they sat in the window, Harry relaxed.

"Yes," he sighed. "We have time now."


	6. The tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For padfootwuzhereinchb in Tumblr - Linny_

* * *

  

**6\. The Tattoo**

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you seriously get a tattoo?"

Ginny stared at the beautiful, vibrant colours of a phoenix rising from the ashes that now adorned her girlfriend's back.

"Don't you like it?" Luna asked, looking over her shoulder to try and see Ginny's reaction. Her voice hadn't betrayed either disgust or delight, and her face was all astonishment.

"It's… I…"

Ginny licked her lips and reached out, softly trailing one finger along the bright golden wings. They quivered under her touch. The phoenix cocked its head towards her, his gleaming black eyes following the movement of her hand.

"It's magnificent."

Her voice was so soft that Luna almost didn't hear her. But now a bright smile blossomed on her lips and she turned her head forward drew a deep breath, relishing in the soft touches on her back.

"Why a phoenix?"

Luna shrugged, making the phoenix bristle.

"It reminded me of you," she said simply. "Born of fire, fierce beauty, protective of those they love. It is always reborn, just like you, you never give up."

Ginny didn't respond for the longest time. Her hand fell to her side and she could only stare.

"Oh."

Luna turned around, facing her girlfriend. She was surprised to see tears in Ginny's eyes and didn't hesitate to wrap her into a hug.

"I love the tattoo," Ginny whispered, before pressing her lips against Luna's in a desperate kiss.


	7. A new perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For padfootwuzhereinchb - Linny_

* * *

  

**7\. A new perspective**

  

* * *

 

 

"This is bad, right?" Ginny said, crumpling the letter into a ball and setting it on fire with a flick of her wrist.

Luna turned to look at her and smiled, one of those ethereal, soft smiles Ginny had fallen for. "That depends," she said.

Ginny drew a deep, shaky breath. She tried to suppress the raging disappointment that consumed her mind and body. "On what?"

"On the way you look at things."

"How can this be a good thing? The Magpies are the third team that rejected me. The season starts in two weeks, what if I don't get signed on anywhere?"

Luna shrugged. "Maybe something else will come along, you know."

"But I don't want anything else!"

Ginny didn't want to scream, but her frustration got the better of her.

Luna flinched and moved a little away from her. She had never been good with sudden loud noises, not since the war.

Ginny stepped closer again and hugged her. "I'm sorry," she whispered into Luna's hair, peppering kisses all over her head. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny's middle and squeezed comfortingly. "It's okay," she murmured. Then she looked up at Ginny, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Maybe it's a sign you should come with me this year," she said. It was a discussion they'd had many times before, and Luna understood why Ginny didn't want to join her on her travels to the South American jungle. She only said it to tease her girlfriend and take her mind off the latest disappointment.

But Ginny surprised her. She stared back into Luna's eyes, her face turning pensive. "Maybe you're right," she said, after a long silence. "Maybe I will."


	8. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tomione_

* * *

  

**8\. Stay**

 

* * *

 

 

"Stay."

His voice was smooth and soft but it was clear enough that he was not asking.

Her hand reached out for the doorknob. She did not reply. But just as she was opening the door, his hand pushed it closed again. She hadn't even heard him move.

"Stay," he repeated, both his hands now on the door on either side of her. His breath skimmed her ear. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was about to slip her wand from her sleeve when she felt his lips on her neck. She froze.

"Stay," he whispered between kisses.

"Let me go, Tom," she said through clenched teeth.

He laughed softly against her skin.

"I don't think so," he said. "You're too intriguing, Hermione-from-the-future."


	9. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _In response to a post on Tumblr that ran as follows:_  
>  "i would 100% ship Credence and Malfoy if there were from the same time period. you know. for the aesthetics"  
> And so this came about.  
> Draco x Credence

* * *

  

**9\. Promise**

 

* * *

 

 

Unspeakable Draco Malfoy is sent back in time to retrieve a magical artefact from 1920s New York.

He is undercover. He is unregistered. He can't have contact with the wizarding community in the US. He must stay away.

So he hides, he hides in plain sight. He helps Mary Lou Barebone spread the word about witchcraft. It gives him an excuse to travel around NY.

And there is Credence. Beautiful, broken, fragile Credence. The boy that reminds him so much of his teenage self.

They go around NY together a few times. Draco knows where the artefact is, knows how to get it, but he can't bear to leave just yet. He can't bear to leave Credence.

There's something about him. Something simmering deep inside. Something that cries out for love but doesn't know how to get it. And Draco can sense it.

The first time their hands touch, it's like magic thrumming through his veins. Their eyes lock and he can't look away from the desperate need swirling in those pupils. He reaches out to cup Credence's cheek, wants more, but there's the clanging of horse hooves on cobblestones, and he remembers. They're not alone. They're surrounded by people.

And what he wants is illegal.

Draco stays away for a few days. He has his mission to complete, the priceless rune stones of Merlin, carelessly on display in a Muggle museum, must be returned to Britain before the explosion that destroys that building and the whole City Hall area.

But he can't forget. Even as he retrieves the runes and replaces them with fakes, he can't forget. Those dark, desperate eyes. That soft skin. Those lips that opened just a fraction before the spell was broken.

He must return. He must. But he can wait one more day, see Credence one more time.

There's something different about him now, though. An aura of dark magic, the likes of which Draco hasn't felt since Voldemort lived in his house. It doesn't emanate from Credence but it hangs about him, the same way Voldemort's energy clung to him.

"I'm going back to England," he says, which is at least partly true. "But I wanted to see you one more time before I go."

His hand reaches out to cup Credence's cheek again, and this time Credence leans into it.

"Take me with you, take me away from here"

And Draco wants to. Oh how he wants to. But he can't. He can't disrupt the course of history by taking one person with him to the future.

He doesn't even realise he is leaning into Credence until their foreheads touch and he closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see the pain in Credence's face.

"I wish I could."

He feels Credence nod, wants to step back, say goodbye, not prolonging their suffering. But it's Credence who moves first. Who presses his lips against Draco's, with all the hesitation and innocence of inexperience.

Soft, insistent pressure.

Draco can't resist. He responds, pulls Credence closer, continues the kiss with gentle nibbles and light scraping of teeth, and Credence clings to him, as if afraid that he will drown if he lets go.

But even this must come to an end. And Draco watches as Credence walks away after their final goodbye, watches as he disappears in the darkness of nighttime New York.

"I'll come back for you if I can," Draco promises, more to himself than to Credence. "I hope I can."


	10. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Harry x Pansy_

* * *

  

**10\. You**

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay?"

Pansy wrapped her arms even tighter across her stomach and didn't answer. She just stared out the window into the moonlit garden, silent tears rolling over her cheeks.

Harry stepped up behind her and put a robe on her shoulders.

His robe. Of course he'd give her his own fucking robe. It smelled like him and felt like him, worn, warm, comfortable. His hands kept rubbing circles over her shoulders, and against her own better judgement, she grabbed the edges of the robe to pull it around her body, engulf herself in it, lose herself in his scent, in him. She leaned back against his chest, and his hands sneaked around her waist, just holding her. His chin rested on the top of her head, anchoring her in place.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured.

"Is it worth it?"

She cursed herself for letting the words slip from her mouth, though it had been the exact question that had kept her awake that night. She didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to hear him say no.

His chin lifted from her head and she missed the comforting weight. He turned her around, tilting her head up to make her look at him, his thumb softly wiping away the tears.

"What do you mean?"

His voice quivered, just a little, and there was an insecurity, a vulnerability in his eyes she had never seen there before.

"Is it worth it? Us? Fighting for us?"

Pansy cursed her mouth for not keeping shut, but again the words had fallen from her lips before she could stop them. And suddenly she knew it was important. She had to know.

"We knew it wasn't going to be easy. But it's not just them." She gestured vaguely towards the window, thinking of the people who had thrown stinking potions over her in Diagon Alley that evening, ruining her dress before she'd even arrived at the Ministry function they were supposed to attend that evening. "We always seem to be fighting, over the silliest things. Is it really worth all that pain? Wouldn't it be easier to just walk away?"

She could see his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed, several times, could see the tendons in his neck tense, his shoulders rise slightly, while he thought over her question.

"Walking away… I don't think that's the easy solution. I love you, Pansy Parkinson, and walking away would break my heart. A world without you would be a very sad place indeed."

This time, she swallowed, and the tears that had nearly dried started running again.

Harry continued, his voice soft, his hands cupping her face gently, "I think you're worth it. I think this is a phase, and we'll get through this, and be as strong as ever, together. But if you're not prepared to fight for us, my love, then the battle is lost before it even began."

It was hard not to just give in, to wrap her arms around him and kiss him and get him to make her forget everything. She had to force the words out of her mouth this time.

"I'm never going to be an easy person to love. There's always going to be something. That's just me, Harry."

To her surprise, he smiled, closed his eyes and leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers. "Pans, if I wanted easy, I wouldn't have started this. I want you, with your ups and downs, with your brash confidence and insecurities, I want you, just you. Everything you. I don't have any doubts about that."

Then his eyes opened and they were so close that she drowned in them.

"The question really is, what do you want, Pansy? Because if you want to walk away, I'll let you. I won't keep you trapped."

Her hands moved as of their own accord, finally letting go of the robe and sneaking up to Harry's chest. She could feel the irregular beating of his heart under her right hand, the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"You. I want you."

She felt the heaving breath that escaped his lungs, the sudden rapid pitter-patter of his heart, and smiled. A moment later his lips found hers in a soft kiss.

Her heart soared in her chest, and for the first time that evening she didn't feel so cold any more.

"I'm sorry," she murmured between kisses. "So sorry."

"It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here."


	11. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For Ash-castle. Prompt: Write a 150-300 word Drabble with any pairing (or no pairing), but must include- a stuck zipper, 10 birds, and a tent._
> 
>  
> 
> _Pansy x Hermione_

* * *

  

**11\. Jealous**

 

* * *

 

 

"Avis," she whispered. Her hand trembled with suppressed anger and jealousy. Ten little birds erupted into the night sky with surprising precision. They twirled and dived and flew around her in an intricate pattern that might have resembled a Celtic knot. Despite the concentration required, the image of Draco and Pansy was still burned in her memory.

With a frustrated cry she banished the birds and started walking towards the Hogwarts gates. She hadn't felt this lonely and betrayed since Ron had walked out on Harry and herself, leaving them alone in a cold tent in the middle of winter.

She almost made it.

"Granger, wait!"

The grasp on her wand tightened and she walked a little faster. A hand tugged on her arm and turned her around.

"Where are you going? The party barely started."

"Oh, I know. You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself," Hermione spat.

There was a moment of baffled silence, then a taunting laugh echoed in the night. "Oh darling, don't tell me you're jealous? You know we're just friends."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. "That's hardly a reason to lip lock."

"Really? You are jealous?" Long fingers reached out, but Hermione stepped back, not yet ready to forgive.

"Oh, come now, you know you're the only one for me." The voice had lost its playful, teasing tone. This time she did not move away from the caresses of the hands she loved so much. A soft touch, a searing kiss, fire and ice.

"Let's just go home," she murmured.

"Let's just stay here," was the sultry response, deft fingers tugging on the zipper on her back. It wouldn't budge.

"Honestly, Granger, you and your Muggle traps."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Pansy. Are you a witch or not?"


End file.
